Préparer Noël au manoir Hellsing
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: C'est Noël. Une hache a disparu, Integra a disparu. Walter a un pudding à décorer. C'est à Alucard de faire remonter à la surface les vieux souvenirs sous les lumières de ces festivités.


**Voilà encore un petit OS pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème : **_**Sapin **_**! Appréciez ! **

- Où est Integra ? demanda Alucard.

- Lis dans ses pensées, répondit calmement Walter en observant le four.

- Elle n'est pas dans son bureau, ce n'est pas normal, répondit le vampire, visiblement inquiet.

Walter soupira et finit par ouvrir le four avec précaution, deux gants de cuisine sur les mains. Curieux de la nourriture des humains, Alucard se pencha pour voir ce que Walter sortait du four avec une révérence digne d'un prêtre portant le Saint-Graal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pour Integra ?

- C'est un pudding de Noël, Alucard, et oui, ce sera pour Integra ce soir.

- Chez vous les humains, il se passe une fête exceptionnelle tous les jours, marmonna le vampire.

- Quand as-tu vu Integra fêter quelque chose pour la dernière fois ?

- D'accord.

- Alucard, je tiens à faire en sorte qu'Integra passe un très bon Noël, alors je t'en prie, ne t'amuses pas avec elle, à lire dans ses pensées, à envahir son espace vital et caetera parce que…

Walter n'eut pas le temps d'évoquer la fatigue de la jeune maîtresse de maison ou même ses migraines et tout ce qui ne devrait pas tourmenter une jeune fille de son âge, car il fut interrompu par les cris d'un des mercenaires :

- Vite ! Vite ! Prévenez Sir Hellsing ! La garde ! Les vampires ! Le majordome ! Le…

Le majordome et le vampire se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Walter posa ses deux mains gantées sur ses hanches et ouvrit la bouche pour faire un reproche à Alucard, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide :

- C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait ! J'étais là…

Avec un dernier regard suspicieux, Walter regarda amèrement le pudding qui allait devoir attendre d'être décoré de feuilles de menthe et retira ses gants pour aller à la rencontre du mercenaire affolé autour duquel une troupe se formait. L'Ange de la mort brisa le troupeau et saisit le jeune mercenaire par le col, avant de demander à celui qui osait troubler son pudding-making sur un ton menaçant :

- J'espère que vous avez une très bonne excuse pour venir me déranger de la sorte et d'invoquer le nom du maître de ses lieux !

« _Non, là, ça fait un peu trop Dracula, Walter _» fit Alucard, adossé contre un des coins du mur.

- C'est… C'est… Une… Une hache a disparu ! bredouilla le mercenaire.

Aussitôt quelques cris, quelques murmures quelques rires et quelques références à quelques films d'horreur parcoururent l'assemblée. Une hache avait disparu. Integra avait disparu… C'était étrange ! Aussi étrange que la tête d'un pudding sans feuilles de menthe…

Walter se retourna pour demander à Alucard d'aller chercher du renfort, de faire quelque chose quand il vit sa silhouette rouge partir en direction du parc enneigé. Il se retourna vers les mercenaires avec un petit sourire :

- La situation est en main. Retournez à vos postes.

Alucard regarda Integra se débattre avec la hache. Si les fusils, les épées et les armes exigeant puissance et finesse lui allaient bien, elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre le fait qu'une arme est avant tout un objet pour les personnes qui sont bêtes pour utiliser des objets plus raffinés.

- Vous comptez être rentrée pour le dîner de ce soir, comtesse ? lança-t-il à son attention.

Il regretta tout de suite ses mots moqueurs quand il vit ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne put rien dire avant Integra :

- Dis à Walter que tout va bien et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, j'arrive avec ce qu'il faut.

Surpris de ne pas se faire tirer une balle dessus, Alucard décida de tester sa chance et s'approcha de la jeune femme :

- Un peu d'aide pour tenir ce… manche, comtesse ?

- Je suis occupée Alucard. Ne me force pas à sortir mon fusil.

- Je vois, avec les deux mains prises…

- Alucard…

- Mon Dieu, Comtesse, vous êtes gelée, que diriez-vous de rentrer pour que votre fidèle serviteur réchauffe votre…

Une balle dans la cuisse fut la réponse d'Integra. Alucard se régénéra immédiatement avec un léger rire.

- Vous allez y arriver, comtesse. Vous êtes aussi forte que feu votre père, se donna-t-il tout de même la peine d'ajouter avant de partir.

De retour au manoir, Walter leva vers lui ses yeux inquiets de son pudding magnifiquement décoré.

- Alors ?

- Elle fait la même chose qu'Arthur l'année où ils ont fêté Noël tous les deux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle coupe le sapin.

**Bon, ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête… Mais reviewez quand même ? Siouplait ?**


End file.
